Class Project
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: Jimmy and Paige are assigned a class project due in 30 days. Can they survive each other or will they get closer than they should? Read and Review
1. Not on good Terms

**Class Project**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I do own Mr. Watson**

**Chapter 1: Not on good Terms**

Jimmy pressed the snooze button on his alarm. Monday mornings were not his favorite. He got up from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He covered his eyes as he turned on the light.

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he got dressed. He wore a white t-shirt under a red Triple 5 jacket. To match, he wore red-strapped blue Girbaud jeans and all white Air forces. After getting dressed he checked in his parent's room to see if they were they. It wasn't surprising to him that they weren't. He walked into the kitchen and put two pop-tarts in the toaster. He started to think about Hazel. They broke up on bad terms last week. They got into a really bad argument about a date a few days back. As a matter of fact, the only people still talking to each other were Paige and Hazel. Paige was mad at Jimmy for breaking up with Hazel, Jimmy was furious at Spinner for almost getting him shot, (A/N: In this story Jimmy dodged Rick's shot, but Rick still died.) and Hazel was mad at Jimmy for the break up. The pop-tarts popped out and Jimmy was on his way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige pulled into Degrassi's parking lot with Hazel. They got out of the car and began walking to the school when they ran into Spinner and Manny.

"Paige, Hazel, how're you doing this fine morning?" He said obviously trying to make Paige even angrier than she was.

Have you asked that slut…I mean your _girlfriend_ that yet?" Manny gave her a dirty look, but Paige just smiled as she and Hazel walked on.

"Nice one!" Hazel said giving her a high five.

"If he wants a war, he has one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were only a few minutes left in Mr. Jefferson's class and he was explaining the project.

"On this project I will assign you a partner. For one whole month you and your partner will study these mice." Mr. Jefferson pulled out a little white mouse from a box behind him. Some of the girls shivered at the sight of it. "You will study the likes and dislikes of the mouse and how it interacts with its surroundings. I want a 10-page paper on it." The whole classed sighed. "You can see who your partner is on the sheet of paper tapped on the board." Just as he said that, the bell rung. Jimmy walked over to the crowd of people at the board and searched for his name. He found it and looked across. His eyes widened in horror as he saw whom he was working with; Paige. He looked over at her and she shook her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige walked over to Jimmy who was at his locker putting some books in.

"So how are we gonna do this?" She asked obviously not happy about working with Jimmy.

"How about my place after school?" He said not really noticing her anger. She nodded and walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy walked into the cafeteria and got into the line. He felt some touch his hand and remove it quickly. He turned to find Hazel.

"It was an accident. Don't flatter yourself." She said getting out of line. He wanted to say something to her but couldn't get the words out. He paid for his lunch and sat down at a table with Craig and Ashley. They could tell from his face that he was angry about something.

"Let me guess, Hazel right?" Craig said taking a chump out of his sloppy joe.

"Not only is Hazel pissed at me, but I have to work with Paige on Mr. Jefferson's class project." Ashley and Craig both cringed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy walked into his home and threw his bag on the couch. He walked over to the phone and dialed his mom. There was no answer. He soon heard a knock at his door. He unlocked it and walked back to the kitchen.

"It's open!" He yelled. Paige walked in with the mouse in a cage in hand. "You can sit down. The couch won't eat you." She gave a sarcastic smile and sat down putting the cage on the glass coffee table. Jimmy looked over in horror, "Please, not on the table."

"Then where should I put master of mine?" He smirked at her sarcastic remark. He grabbed a TV dinner table and put in the living room. Paige set the cage on the table and lay back in the chair. Jimmy was beginning to get angry at her attitude.

"What hell is wrong with you?" he said walking back to the kitchen. Paige looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the _hell_ are you talking to?" Jimmy looked around then back at Paige.

"Um…you." He responded. She got up and walked over to him in the kitchen. He saw her coming and moved to the other side of the counter.

"Look, you better watch what you say, or I'll snap you're neck like a pencil." Jimmy didn't take threats very well and walked over to her side of the counter getting in her face.

"Try me." They looked into each other's eyes. It was at that moment that Paige felt something inside of her. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

"Let's get started." She said turning away from him.

About two hours later they were finished and Paige was about to leave.

"Let me help you with this." Jimmy said picking up a piece of paper that Paige had also reached for. Once again their eyes locked. He handed her the paper. She was about to take the mouse when Jimmy stopped her. "Where're you going with him? I thought we agreed I was going to keep him for five days."

"I know you Jimmy. You wont take care of him." She began walking again.

"What, you're afraid that I might flush it down the toilet or something?" He said laughing.

"No, I'm afraid that you might abandon it like you did Hazel." She said with all seriousness. This made Jimmy explode.

"Or maybe I just might leave it for another mouse like Spinner did you." Paige stopped in her tracks. She turned around. Jimmy could see she was using everything in her to keep from crying. "Paige…" was all Jimmy could get out. She ran out the door crying. He slapped himself across the forehead. He ran to the phone and dialed her cell. No Answer. 'You idiot!' He thought to himself.

After a while of watching T.V, he was still thinking about Paige. 'What is wrong? I would usually be over this by now. It's not like I… like… her?'

TBC. Read and Review Please!


	2. I Apologize

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi Chapter 2:I Apologize 

The next day Paige walked into the school by herself. Hazel said that she'd have someone drop her off on the phone this morning. She was turning the corner when she saw Jimmy at his locker. She tried to turn away before he could notice her, but it was too late.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy quickly closed his locker and ran towards Paige. He got in front of her, blocking her movement.

"Get out of the way Jimmy." She said trying not to look into his eyes. He grabbed her arms to hold her still.

"I'm not gonna let you go until you hear me out." He said sternly. She finally gave up and leaned up on a locker.

"What do you want? Don't think that you degraded me enough last night?" He looked down in shame.

"About that… I'm sorry Paige. I shouldn't have said what I said last night and…uh… I could just ask Mr. Jefferson to get you another partner if you don't wanna work with me." He waited for a response. Soon a smile came upon her face. He was relieved.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have said that thing about you and Hazel. It was all my fault."

"Now that I think about it, it _was_ really all you're fault!" She playfully pushed him and they both laughed. "Friends?" He asked motioning for a hug.

She walked into it and they embraced for what seemed like days. They gave each other some room and he held her by her waist. They were locked at eyes again.

"We really got to stop doing this." He said not taking his eyes away.

"You mean this eye thing?" She responded doing the same. Finally, he released her.

"So, how about my place tonight? If you're lucky, I might just cook."

"How could I turn down that kind of offer?" Jimmy watched as she walked to class. He was about to do the same when he caught Spinner at the corner of the hall. They stared each other down until Spinner walked away. 'How much did he see?' Jimmy thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was middle of lunch and Spinner had told Manny he was going to take care of some 'business' so he wouldn't be able to sit with her. He noticed Hazel in the hall, with no Paige around. He walked over to her. Hazel looked at him as if he were crazy.

"How's it going Haz?" He asked smiling. Hazel wasn't stupid. She knew something was up.

"What do you want Spinner?" He smiled even harder.

"Nothing! I was just wondering how Paige was doing."

"She's doing real fine without you Spin, so could you go on about your business so I can get lunch?"

"Yeah, it seems to me that she's doing pretty fine behind your back too."

"What're you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask her?" With that he walked back into the cafeteria. It was obvious that Spinner's words got the best of her. She stood there and thought for a while and then shook it off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 3:15 and school was out. Paige and Hazel got into the car. Paige had noticed that Hazel hadn't said much to her since fourth period.

"Paige, you wouldn't do anything behind my back would you?" Paige was kind of hurt that Hazel of all people would ask her that question.

"Of course not! Why, what's the problem?"

"Nothing." The drive home was silent for the both of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy was at Paige's house. He was writing down notes on how the mouse reacted to the piece of cheese they put in his cage, but Paige couldn't keep her eyes off of Jimmy. He noticed and gave her a 'Is there something wrong' look. She snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry." She said blushing. He smiled at her and then returned to his work. That's when she remembered Hazel's question. "Did you talk to Hazel today?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Come on Paige, I know you asked me that for a reason."

"I said no reason, so back off!" She said standing up. Jimmy did the same.

"I mean…what is it with you? I try to get close to you but it's like you have this barrier around you. Why?"

"What, you want everyone to think that I'm as easy as Dean made it seem? If you were in my position, you'd be the same way too."

"Why the hell did you bring Dean into this? You need to let that go! What's done is done Paige! You go back into the past and fix things up! I wish I could, but I can't, so…" Jimmy was stopped by a slap in the face by Paige.

"I told you to watch your mouth!" She turned away but was grabbed by Jimmy who threw her onto the couch. He was about to do something he would regret, when saw the horror in Paige's eyes. She scared out of her mind. Jimmy put his hand down and she ran into his arms. She cried onto his chest.

"Please…help me." She cried. He pulled her back and kissed her gently. She gleefully returned it. All of the sudden Jimmy broke the kiss and grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. Paige ran outside and watched as he drove off. 'What going on between us Jimmy?"

TBC? Thanks for the Review(s)! So do more of it!


	3. Confusion and Headaches

A/N: I give a really big thanks to all the homies that reviewed my story. Thanks y'all! I promise I'll go and read you guys' latest stories, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Chapter 3: Confusion and Headaches

Jimmy fell face first onto his bed. He was so confused right now. He wouldn't have thought in a million years that he would feel this way about Paige. And the worse part of this whole thing was that he still had feelings for Hazel. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.

'_Hello?'_

'_Jimmy? It's Hazel.'_

Jimmy sat up in his bed somewhat excited that she called him. He calmed his nerves and began to speak.

'_Hey Haz.'_

'_Yeah. I just called to say… that I'm sorry for our argument last week. It was stupid, and the truth is… I still love you Jimmy.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige walked into the school with a gigantic smile on her face. The only thing she could think about was Jimmy. Marco caught up with her but she paid him no attention. She bumped into nearly everyone in the hallway until she reached her locker.

"Hello? Earth to Paige!" Marco yelled waving his hand in her face. She turned to him as if he was never there.

"Oh, hey Marco!" She said giving him a big hug. Know Marco knew something was wrong.

"Okay, tell me who it is."

"Tell you who _who_ is?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You're happier than ever and you're completely oblivious. And might I add the fact that you're dressed up." She had on a pink top with short blue jean skirt with pink lining and pink and white Phat Farm sneakers.

"Okay, Okay!" She began whispering, "Look, I can't tell you who it is because I'm not 100 sure." Marco shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll meet you at class alright? Ciao!" She waved him away. Just then she noticed Jimmy enter the school doors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy tried to pick up his pace, but Paige had already caught up with him.

"Hey baby!" She said trying to give him a kiss, but he refused and backed away. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Jimmy looked down and then back at Paige.

"I…I have to you something." She was beginning to worry. He was about to say something when he felt someone on his shoulders. He turned to find Hazel.

"Um… Hi…Hazel." Paige was confused now.

"Oh, hey Paige! Did Jimmy tell you the good news?"

"What good news?"

"Were back together!" It felt as if someone had ripped her heart out and took and stomped all over it. She tried to put on a fake smile, but it wasn't working. She was about to cry. She looked towards Jimmy. He dared not to look her in the face. "Paige, are you okay?" Hazel began reaching for her friend but she turned away.

"Yeah…I…I just something…in my eye." She ran into the girl's restroom stall, closed the door, and broke down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside Hazel looked at Jimmy noticing that he was paying no attention.

"You should go check on her." He suggested not knowing how much longer he could hold his anger in.

"But were gonna be…" She was cut off by the bell. "Late. I might as well now." Jimmy waited until he heard the bathroom door close. That's when he punched a dent into someone's locker. He felt like a sack of shit for leading her on like he did. He threw both of his fists at the locker this time and sank down. There was no way he could feel any lower. He realized 5 minutes had passed and began walking to class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hazel looked knocked on the stall door that Paige was weeping in.

"Paige, you okay in there?"

"Yeah. It just, this thing is so annoying." She said fixing her voice. "Why don't you just head to class, ok hun? It's already been about 8 minutes, or something."

"Okay. I'll meet you at class okay?" She got no answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy had his head down on the table. He didn't want to do anything right now. Not while he was like this.

"Mr. Brooks, you've been awfully quiet today. Is there a problem?" He shook his head and put on a fake smile. "Well if that is the case, I want you to keep your head up in my class. Speaking of being in my class, do you know where Hazel and Paige are?" At that moment Hazel rushed into the door. "You're extremely late Ms. Aden. This time I'll give you a warning, but next time it's a detention." Hazel nodded and took her seat, five away from Jimmy. She looked over to him seeing that he wasn't in the best mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was lunchtime and Paige didn't show up to Ms. Kwan's class. Hazel had searched all the restrooms and she was still nowhere to be found. Jimmy was outside to see if she had come out there for lunch. He searched around and asked some people but got nothing. Then he noticed that her car was no longer there. He was beginning to panic. He only had one more resort: Spinner.

He walked over to him in the cafeteria.

"Have you seen Paige?" Spinner looked around.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Just answer the damn question Gavin."

"Don't…call me Gavin, alright?" Spinner said standing up. This caught the whole cafeteria's attention.

"You need to step you're ass down." Jimmy said getting into his face. Spinner pushed him back and swung, but Jimmy ducked and tackled him onto the table.

TBC! Cliffhanger! I'm so eeeeevil!


	4. Suspension and Preperations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep'em coming!**

Chapter 4:Suspension and Preparations 

Jimmy threw Spinner onto the table and punched him in the face. Spinner pushed him away and took Jimmy to the ground. They wrestled until Jimmy felt someone grab him. It was Jay attempting to help Spinner. Craig saw this and got through the crowd of people and threw Jay off of his friend. Jimmy turned his attention back to Spinner who was getting up from the ground. He ran over to him and got another punch in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, and Jay all took a seat in Mr. Radditch's office; the chairs separated. Radditch took a long hard look at the four boys. They kept their eyes on each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Jimmy could see that Spinner was bleeding. He was elated at the sight.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what happened?" The room was still silent. "Ok, if that's the way you guys want to be, I'll just go by what the coaches told me. I'm giving you all 10 days suspension." Everyone moaned except for Jay, who was not surprised.

"So can we leave now?" Jay asked.

"Not until I call all of your parents." They moaned again. Jimmy then felt a sudden pain in his right hand. He saw that it was swollen. He moved his fingers and gave a silent cry of pain. Mr. Radditch noticed and sent Jimmy to the nurse.

"It looks like it's broken." The nurse told him. She wrapped it up and called his mother to take him to the hospital. All Jimmy could think about was Paige. He wondered if she would ever speak to him again nonetheless look at him. Once again, he couldn't stand himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hazel walked Jimmy to his car. He looked way to angry to talk to.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked reaching for it. He quickly pulled it away.

"Nothing okay!"

"Jimmy, did I do something, because you've been acting weird all day." He realized that he overreacted and didn't want her getting suspicious.

"It's just this suspension thing, and…I have a lot to deal with right now."

"Well maybe I can help…"

"No! I mean…this is something that I have figure out myself." Their conversation was interrupted by Craig.

"So Jim, you cool?"

"Yeah, man. Thanks for having my back in there." He told Craig, shaking hands.

"Anytime, dude. Oh, I kinda need a ride home." Jimmy smiled. They both got into the car forgetting that Hazel was still standing there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The home had been full of laughs. Jimmy pulled up into Craig's driveway. He was about to get out when Jimmy pulled him back in.

"Dude, I understand you don't want me to leave, but…" They both laughed.

"Seriously, I need to ask you something."

"Through it at me."

"I think I'm in love with someone."

"Well have you told Hazel this?"

That's the problem. It's not Hazel." Craig looked surprised. He thought Jimmy and Hazel were made for each other.

"So, who is it? Heather, Joyce,"

"Paige." The car fell silent.

"Dude, I'm the wrong person to ask about women."

"I need your help."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy got in a plopped down on the couch. His talk with Craig didn't help to much. He grabbed the phone and dialed Paige.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige was covered in her blanket eating a bowl of cereal while watching a soap opera. She noticed her phone vibrate on the table. It was Jimmy. She ignored it and continued watching television.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy put the phone down and laid back in the chair. '_Why did I even try to call he? I should've known she wasn't gonna pick up.'_ He thought. He heard a key go into the door. It was his mom. He quickly turned off the TV.

"Jimmy?" She called out. He popped up from the chair. "The school nurse called me and said you broke something." It looked like Mr. Radditch forgot to call his mom. _'That's one good thing to happen today.'_ He thought. "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige lay in her couch bored to death now that it was 1:00.School wasn't even out yet and she didn't tell anybody that she was leaving. She was going to be in so much trouble when she went back to school. She began to think about Jimmy again. She was so angry with him yet she still loved him. She wanted to go over to Hazel and just tell her that she loved her boyfriend but didn't have the heart to. There was no way that Hazel could know. it would ruin their relationship, forever. But she loved him so much. Would she be able to let go of her best friend for her lover? No. She wouldn't let a boy ruin a perfectly good relationship, not even Jimmy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy's mother dropped him off at home after the appointment and then left for work again. He was on the computer making invitations to the party he was going to have on Friday. He knew Paige couldn't stay away from parties and this was the perfect way to get her to talk to him again. He pressed the print button and laid back in the chair. Now the only thing he had to wait for was Friday.

TBC. R&R! Homies!


	5. Party Time Pt 1

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I don't know yet, but I might raise the rating after this chapter. But until then, read on homies!

**Chapter 5: Party Time Pt. 1**

Friday was here. The big day. He was in his room looking at some shirts he laid out on this bed. He chose the pinkish-red Sean John dress shirt with the thin red, blue, and yellow lines and the skull cufflinks. He reached back into his closet and got his blue Sean John jeans and found his belt with his name spelled out in chrome and put on his white Air Forces. He then ran into the bathroom checking his shape up he got today. He was nervous. He wasn't even sure Paige was coming. He got Craig to pass out the invitations, but he told Jimmy that she said she would think about it. '_Think about it.' _Those words rang in his head. He looked at the clock. It read 8:00. The doorbell rang. "Right on time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

People were all over the place. The hip-hop was blasting through the walls. Just the way Jimmy wanted it. Jimmy and Craig were conversating in the kitchen sipping soda.

"This turned out better than I thought. Nice job Jim!" Craig said high-fiving him. Jimmy continued to look around in the crowd of people. "Still looking for her, right?"

"I doubt she's coming." He said getting depressed. He noticed Hazel walking over to him through the crowd. "Aw, damn." He sighed. Craig gave him an eyebrow and looked over.

"What? It's just Hazel. _Your_ girlfriend, remember." Hazel had just approached them.

"Have you seen Paige around?" She asked.

"No." Craig looked into Hazel's eyes and it was obvious that she was getting fed up with Jimmy's attitude. She shook her head and walked away.

"She is pissed." Craig announced.

"Yeah, so what?"

"'So', if your gonna just treat her like a sack of shit, you might as well dump her." Jimmy shook his head.

"I am so confused right now."

"You gotta make a choice, soon." Just then, Jimmy felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the text message. It read:_ Meet Me n yur room." _He shook his head. He knew it was Hazel. He put his drink down and made his way upstairs.

He looked down the hallway to see that his room was closed. He slowly made his way down and carefully opened up the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige lay comfortably on his bed looking at some photos. She was wearing a purple tank top and tight fitting jean Capri's and some sneakers. Jimmy sat on the edge and just looked down refusing to look her in the face. Paige put down the pictures and folded her arms looking at Jimmy with no expression. Finally Paige spoke.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't reach over there and slap the living hell out of you." He was quiet for a while.

"I'll give you two. Number 1: I didn't want Hazel getting any more suspicious than she already was, and Number 2: I still had feelings for Hazel. I always will."

"Then you're gonna have to make a choice. It's either me or Hazel." Surprisingly to himself, Jimmy hadn't answered yet. He was sure he was going to pick Paige, but he couldn't get it out.

"I cant." He got up and began walking towards the door. Paige hopped up and blocked his way.

"Look me my eyes Jimmy." He stared down. She grabbed is face, "Look at me!" They were both locked at the eyes. "Now…if you can tell me you don't love me…I'll let you walk out, but I know… I know you cant." Her eyes were tearing up. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't hold back his feelings. It was humanly impossible. He grabbed her and kissed her vigorously. She jumped on to him wrapping her legs around him. He grabbed her butt and pushed her into him causing him to fall into the wall, but they were still locked on each other. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Downstairs, Hazel looked around for Jimmy, wanting to talk to him. She noticed the door open and Spinner, Jay, and Alex walking in. Craig confronted them.

"I'm pretty sure Jimmy didn't invite you." He said blocking their way. Spinner looked back at Jay and laughed.

"Yeah, well, he did invite my girl and…I just came here to see how she was doing…" He began walking, but was pushed back by Craig. The D.J turned down the music and everyone turned his or her attention towards the door.

"I'm pretty sure Manny is doing just fine. Now leave."

"Look, retard, just move out the way." Jay said laughing. Craig turned red and pushed through Spinner and pushed Jay outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hazel was looking frantically for Jimmy. She was upstairs and noticed that his room light was on. She walked in and stood in horror….

**TBC! Review Review!**


	6. Party Time Pt 2

A/N: Once again, thank you homies! I'm glad to see that you guys liked 'Party Time' Part 1! Now, on with part 2….

Chapter 6: Party Time Pt.2 (The Wrath Of Hell, I mean Hazel!) 

Jimmy rolled himself over so that Paige was on top of him. He studied her body and then licked his lips.

"You're a really good kisser." She whispered. He sat up so there were face to face. He was about to go in for another kiss when the door flew open. Hazel froze at the sight of seeing her boyfriend with her bestfriend. Jimmy gently got Paige off of him and slowly walked towards Hazel.

"Haz, I…I…don't know what…" He was interrupted by a slap that made him stumble a bit. Surprisingly, Hazel still stood there, looking ferociously at Jimmy. "I deserved that and…" Once again he was slapped in the same spot. This time it was Paige who reacted.

"He didn't deserve that one!" She got off the bed and was about to walk up to Hazel when a sudden crash was heard from downstairs. Jimmy looked at the both of them and ran down, leaving Hazel and Paige in the room by themselves…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spinner held onto Craig as Jay took his time punching him in the stomach. Spinner finally let go and Craig fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Manny walked into the fight begging Spinner to stop, but he ignored her. He then felt a sudden pain in the back of his head that sent him to the ground as if he were in a dream. He looked up to see a foot coming towards his face. Everything was going black to him. Unknowingly, Jimmy had knocked him out and was now wrestling Jay. His broken hand was in so much pain after hitting Spinner, but he had to ignore it. He elbowed Jay in the face sending him into the bushes. The crowd erupted in laughter as Jay struggled to get out.

Soon enough the party was over and everybody had left except for Craig and Ashley. Jimmy walked over to Craig, who was icing his lip in the kitchen.

"Hey man, thanks for helping me clean up, and you don't have to thank me for helping you out with…"

"You think I'm gonna thank you? Where the hell were you when they were double-teaming me, huh?" Jimmy was speechless. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that. "I'm just gonna leave, alright?" Craig motioned for Ashley and they were gone. Jimmy figured Craig would be over it by tomorrow so wasn't too worried about that, but he couldn't help but feel like he forgot something. '_Hazel and Paige!"_ He darted upstairs and ran into his room. Nobody. They both had left without him noticing. He looked over to his dresser and saw that his cell was blinking. '_I'll call u tomorrow, Love Paige.'_ It said. He plopped down onto his bed. He knew he made the right decision, but he still felt bad about braking Hazel's heart like that. He should have broken it off when he had the chance, and now, unfortunately, since he was suspended, Paige would have to take all the heat from his ex.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MONDAY

It was the break between second period, and Hazel was at Marco's locker waiting for him to show. She saw him turn the corner and put on a huge smile.

"Hi Marco, my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"What do you want Hazel?" He gave her a sarcastic angry look.

"Since you're Student President and all, I was wondering if you could let the spirit squad borrow a megaphone?"

"Sure, no problem. Follow me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige sat at a table with Craig, Ashley, Ellie, J.T, and Emma. They were having a great conversation, when they were interrupted by a megaphone screech. The whole cafeteria turned to See Hazel standing on top of a table. The whistle of boys rang through the air. Hazel winked at them and then put the megaphone to her mouth.

"Attention Degrassi! I just wanted everyone in the whole school to know that Paige Michaelchuck, yes that's right, PAIGE MICHAELCHUCK, is a backstabbing whore who sleeps around with her ex-bestfriend's boyfriend. So ladies, lock up your men, cause you never know who she's gonna sleep with next!" The cafeteria let out a big 'OOOO' and pointed fingers at Paige. She got up and ran out of the café.

"Ms. Aden, I want you in my office right now!" Mr. Radditch said over his own megaphone. Hazel simply smiled and hopped of the table. Ashley and the others had no idea why Hazel would do such a thing, but Craig did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige got into her car and laid in the back seat crying. Never in her life had see been so embarrassed. She jumped at the knock at her window. It was Ashley. Paige unlocked the door and Ashley jumped back with her.

"Can you please tell me what's going on Paige?"

"She went to far." She cried out. Ashley was still confused.

"I know, but maybe if you tell me what's going on, I can to talk to Hazel for you." Paige wiped her tears.

"No more talking. She's not getting away with it." Ashley was getting worried. They said Rick had said something like that before. The same day he came to school with the gun. She quickly grabbed Paige before she could leave the car.

"No Paige. I'm not letting you leave."

"Then I'll have to run right through you."

**TBC….Nice one, eh?**


	7. Get Over It

A/N:I am so sorry for the long update. I had a bit of writer's block. So here's chapter 7, enjoy!

Chapter 7:Get over it 

"Paige, no!" Ashley yelled as she grabbed Paige by the arm, who was walking back into the school. Paige quickly spun around and inadvertently backhanded Ashley across the face. Ashley held her face froze. Paige paid no attention and continued on into the school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hazel walked out of Radditch's office with a satisfied grin on her face only to meet a not so happy Marco.

"What the hell was that?" He said blocking her way.

"What're you talking about?"

"Hazel, please, this so isn't the time to play. Why would you do something like that to Paige? She's your best friend!"

"Hello? Did you not get the message? 'Backstabber that sleeps with her ex-best friend's boyfriend'"

"You gotta be kidding me, right? When did she tell you this?"

"She didn't tell me. I had to find out myself." The conversation was interrupted by the late bell.

"Look, Haz, I'll talk to you about this later. I gotta head to class." Hazel nodded and made her way down the opposite side of the hallway. By the time she got to her locker the hallway was empty. She began putting book into her locker and taking some out. She felt a sudden chill down her spine and quickly turned around to find Paige who was breathing like a mad bull. She backed Hazel into the locker so she couldn't run. Hazel stood in fear nearly crying as Paige's nose touched hers. She had never seen this much anger from Paige.

"Did you really think that I was gonna let you off for this? I bet you thought I was gonna drive on home and sob my eyes out, right? Wrong. You were dead wrong. You see, the reason why Jimmy chose me over you is because you're not woman enough for him. You were just my sidekick, my prodigy if you will…"

"Paige please don't…"

"I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING!" Paige yelled a bit to loud. She looked to both side to see if anyone was coming. "Like I was saying, Jimmy doesn't love anymore, and that stunt you pulled in there just goes to show how desperate you are to get him back. But let me tell you something, as long as I'm still around, you will never get him back because he doesn't care about you. You see how I did this? Instead of being a scared little bitch, I came straight for you and said what I had to say in your face." She finished by giving her a hard slap to the face. As she walked away, Hazel sunk down as she held her face and silently cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jimmy sat on his couch in his sweatpants and his t-shirt while watching a soap opera. He tuned his head to look at the clock. School was out by now. He wanted to be with Paige at the moment. Just the sound of her voice would make him feel better. He was reaching for the phone when a hard knock came to the door. He raised an eyebrow and got up.

Jimmy unlocked the door to meet Craig who bum rushed his way inside.

"Hello to you too Craig. And yes, why don't you knock me over and come inside." Craig turned to him with a serious look. "What?" Jimmy asked confused by it.

"Dude, do you know the chaos you've created? Paige and Hazel were fighting after school, and it's all your fault."

"Paige and Hazel…fighting…each other….and I missed it? God!" Jimmy laughed while Craig kept his stern face. "Dude, lighten up! I was just joking!" He said playfully punching Craig in the arm. Craig backed away.

"Did you even here what I said? Your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend just brawled. Do you even care?"

"Yeah. I just don't show that much expression do I?"

"You obviously don't care if you're still standing here!" Jimmy was beginning to get irritated.

"I'll call Paige. Don't worry about her, ok. That's my job." Craig Shook his head and made his way to the door.

"Look, I've seen this happen to Paige once by Spinner. I won't let that happen again." With that he slammed the door.

Jimmy walked over to the phone and began dialing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Paige was in her mirror checking her face for bruises. Luckily there were none. Hazel had attacked her after school as she was getting into her car….

_(Flashback)_

_Paige was suddenly thrown out of her car by someone. Before she knew it, she was on the ground being pummeled by Hazel. It took her a while to realize what was going on. She began fighting back and turned over Hazel._

_(End Flashback)_

Everything after that was a bit blurry. She didn't get suspended because it was barely off of school grounds. Her anger was interrupted by the phone. She gave a heavy sigh and picked it up.

**TBC…………………………..**

**A/N: Once again sorry for the long update homies. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
